Underground mining machines, such as trucks and loaders, operate at an underground mine site. These machines may include autonomous, semi-autonomous, or manned machines. However, due to the lack of GPS availability in these environments, accurate perception and navigation for such machines may be significantly more difficult than those for surface applications.
Existing solutions may include providing additional sensors or hardware on these machines to estimate or detect a location of the machine while operating underground. However, such solutions may be prohibitively expensive, may require large amounts of additional infrastructure, or may fail to offer acceptable levels of accuracy and performance. This in turn may affect an overall productivity and efficiency of the system.
Hence, there is a need to provide an improved system and method for location detection of these underground machines.